


The Plane

by 2Loverz



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 19:20:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Loverz/pseuds/2Loverz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam and Tommy are on a plane and things get sexy</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Plane

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the mentioned people

 

 

A huge thanks and a *wink* at @PersianGlamDr for giving me the idea for this story. ;)

 

 

“Fuck Adam, stop it. We're in a plane for christ's sake.“ Tommy's voice was more than just turned on from all the filthy things Adam was whispering into his ear, for quite a few minutes now.

 

“Why not, we're just talking. Don't you like talking about how we went down on each other in my kitchen?“ Adam asked smiling, let his tongue play on the blonde's ear piercings.

 

Tommy only moaned in response.

 

“Knew you'd like me telling you how hot is was, seeing you all laid out on that damn floor ready and waiting for me. But that was not what I had in mind, was it? Not just yet.“

 

“Damnit...fuck...Adam.“ Tommy had a hard time talking here, and all Adam was doing so far is talking; dirty talking.

 

“Yes, baby. Fucking came later. After I told you about the dream I had, after you looked like you just came, just from me telling you, how hot that would be.“ Adam's hand wandered over Tommy's thigh and made its way straight to his crotch.

 

“Shit Adam. What the fuck?!“ Tommy almost jumped.

 

“Shhh...noone sees“ he turns his head around, making sure that really noone is watching. “See, baby. They´re all sleeping or reading or listening music. Now just let me help you with your little problem. After all I am the one who caused it and now it'd be just fair if I am the one helping you get it solved. Wouldn't you like me to help you here?“ Adam asked Tommy teasingly, all the while massaging his guitarist's thigh. Making his body feeling tingly all over.

 

Another moan erupt from the blonde's throat.

 

“But ho...how do you know----mmmmhhhh“ Adam's hand made its way to Tommy's dick again.

 

“Just trust me. Gimme a blanket, baby“

 

Tommy didn't think twice and grabbed a blanket from under the seat and handed it over to Adam. He was so fucking turned on. And he really wanted to give a damn but he really couldn't, not now. Not with Adam's hand getting closer to his dick once again.

 

Then he heard someone cough, most probably the young man sitting right next to him.

 

Tommy's wide awake now, not in the daze he was just a minute ago. In a rush he throws the blanket over them.

 

“Adam, fuck, I told you not everyone would be sleeping.” His head snapped around, to see the man next to him had his head turned to the other side and seemed not to be awake. But you could never know, now could you?

 

“Just wait until we're home. The flight isn't that long. And once we get home, you can pound the shit out of me. How's that sound, Babyboy?!“ Tommy whispered seductively, trying to be the voice of reason, but failed by a mile; if the needy sound of his voice is anything to go by. But he knew Adam and he also knew that Adam was horny as fuck, and a horny as fuck Adam, wouldn't listen to any voice of reason, not even when it's coming from Tommy, not now.

 

“To have to be waiting to fuck your cute little hole is always a long time, no matter how not-long this time is“ Adam moaned in Tommy's ear, nibbling on his neck, while he began opening the buttons of Tommy's jeans. One by one. Ever so slowly.

 

Once he shoved his hand inside Tommy's pants the blond couldn't hold back a rather loud moan, coming from deep his throat. Adam touching his cook does always the most incredible things to him.

 

 

“Fuck yes, Adam.“

 

 

“Knew you'd like that." Adam laughed roughly. “When do you ever say no to one my fabulous handjobs. You love them, don't you kitty?“ he started stroking his dick slowly.

 

 

“Where was I? Yes, the dream I once had and told you about.” Adam stopped shortly and moved closer to Tommy's ear, never stopping stroke Tommy. “It was so hot when you suddenly grabbed me and threw me on the floor. How you just shred our clothes off. Fuck Tommy, all this pale skin if yours,just the thought of is driving me crazy” Adam all but moaned in the blonde's ear.

 

“Yes, Adam...yes...aaahhhh...that was incredible...hot“

 

“It was, right? Then you just turned around and laid on top of me, looking back at me with those lust-blown brown eyes. All black now and longing.” he paused again, pressing the heal of his other hand to his own dick, to relieve some of the pressure he felt rising faster and faster.

 

“C'mon baby, tell me more, please”. Now he had Tommy already begging. How sweet is that.

 

Adam was even more turned on than before, working his boyfriend's dick in earnest now. Stroking up and down and giving him a little twist every time his fist reached the head of his dick.

 

 

“Fuck yes, Adam...faster...pl-please” Tommy slapped his hand on his mouth, surprised about the volume behind this plea. Yes, that was a loud and clear groan. Thank you very much.

 

 

Adam thumbed the slit of Tommy's cock, using the gathered pre-come there to make the movements smoother. He then started to move his hand faster up and down Tommy's shaft.

 

 

“And then, then you started sucking on my dick, deep throating me. Fuck. All the while you wiggled your ass in front of my face, your dick leaking on my chest. Then I grabbed the base of your gorgeous dick and started sucking it, just like you did mine. Oh baby...”. Adam's breathing became slightly ragged.

 

“Fuck yes, Adam...”. That seemed to be all Tommy was able to say right now.

 

 

Adam's hand now tried to made quick work of his own pants, not stopping to tell Tommy step by step what they did the other day on the floor of their kitchen. It turned him on so much. He loved Adam's filthy mouth, loved it when he dirty talked him.

 

“You always taste so sweet on my tongue, can't wait to taste you again. Licking all around the head of your cook, tasting your sweet arousal leaking right out of it. Shit Tommy....”.

 

 

Tommy was now only moaning, not really responding to any of the things Adam said, only feeling and listening.

 

Adam was opening the buttons of his own pants fast and rather roughly. At this point he wasn't really caring if he'd be ripping them off. He needed to get his hand inside his pants and then on his dick.  
Right. The. Fuck. Now.

 

“Need to suck you right the second we get home. Tell me you let me suck you, baby. ” it came out in nothing more than a throaty whisper.

 

He made a little triumphant noise and sighed in relief after he got his pants open finally. Once he shoved his hand down his briefs, his fingers wrapped themselves around his dick and immediately started working it the same pattern he worked Tommy's. Fast but long strokes, bringing them both closer to the edge- but not stepping over yet.

 

 

“Damn...Adam...you can suck me anytime” Tommy gasped

 

 

“Don't offer things you can't hold” Adam almost laughed.

 

 

“Am not” Tommy chocked out “Don't stop, baby. Work that cock.”

 

 

“Yes, anything you want, sweetheart” Adam's hands now moved even faster up and down both of their dicks.

 

 

“I'm Close...Adam...don't stop” and “Please” Tommy was panting hard, right in Adam's ear .

 

 

“Yes, Tommy. Let me hear some of those sweet little noises you make everytime before you come.”

 

 

Tommy felt the beginning of his orgasm build up in his spine, making its way to his balls, he feels them tightening and then all of a sudden after two three good strokes he was coming all over Adam's hand.

 

 

”Damnit..shit...Adam..."

 

 

That was Adam's undoing, he didn't even need another full stroke and he shot his load in his pants.

 

 

After a few minutes, both sat there, all lazy sprawled in their seats with a huge smile in their face.

 

“That was fanfuckingtastic” Tommy stated.

 

“Yes, it was, Glitterbaby. But what happend to 'not here'?” Adam asked with a wide grin on his face.

 

“Oh fuck you Adam" Tommy laughed, still in the afterglow of this amazing orgasm he just had. He was shaking his head. "Shit babyboy. I can't believe you made us come in the middle of fucking plane. Shit dude, a freakin' handjob in the seats” Tommy half laughed, still trying to gather what just happened.

 

“Was hot, right?” Adam sounded very pleased with himself.

 

Tommy couldn't really argue with that and before Adam could say another word, smug bastard he could be sometimes, Tommy leaned over and started kissing him.

 

 

Hours later:

 

 

“Here” Tommy said, “Look” Tommy opened the tweet and shoved his phone to Adam.

 

Adam took Tommy's phone and read the tweet saying:

 

I actually sat, the entire flight form SFO to Burbank next to Adam Lambert and his pink fauxhawk...

*cringing the entire way*

 

 

“Ooooohhh...I....whooops” was Adam's only response, not really turning even a little red at it.

 

 

“Man, I told ya, dude wasn't sleeping” he elbowed Adam in the ribs.

 

“Outch! That's your way to say Thank You for a fab handjob, baby?!”

 

“No, that 's my way to say Thank You for a fab handjob while someone listened and watched the whole time” Tommy couldn't hide a smile that started creeping up his lips.

 

 

“You know, baby” Adam's finger sneaked in the belt loops of Tommy's jeans “I have an idea” he pulled him closer, “way don't we repeat that, without everyone watching?” he asked, nipping at Tommy's bottom lip.

 

Tommy made an agreeing noise.

 

 

“I take that as a yes” Adam wrapped his arms around Tommy's waist and lifted him up, claiming the blonde's lips in a passionate kiss.

 

 

Tommy wrapped his legs around Adam's waist, let him feel his interest in this idea.

 

 

“I don't know, Adam.“ Tommy broke the kiss, grinning sheepishly. “Why don't we do what you told me about, while you gave me this handjob? I feel like I need a little reminder of what exactly we did what you described ever so hotly.”

 

 

“I like the way you think, Glitterbaby”. And with that Adam let go of Tommy and pulled him towards the kitchen...


End file.
